Prince Daniel
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: Danny the the badazz boy everyone wants & his teacher Samanatha Manson is the onehe got his eyes on... and he's the ghost prince and he have to marry her and he's falling so hard! How do a Paulina try to reuin everything? DxS only luve them I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)

Tucker Foley closed his sea-green eyes as he took in a deep breath as he saw Valerie run toward him. Her breast bounce with every step she took. Her hair and clothes stuck onto her body like glue by her sweat. Her newly cutted hair swoosh side to side. Her red gym short was riding up into her butt and her chest rising and falling quickly. She ran fast past him before smiling sweetly and waving. A raven hair male stopped right beside him,his blanket blue eyes stared at Tucker then looked in the direction Tucker was starring at.

"Valerie Grey? Do you want me to be your wingman?" He asked Tucker his long black hair covered his eyes.

"Danny," Tucker sighed,"she waved at me! SCORE dude!" Tucker held his hand up waiting for his high-five.

"Tucker, any girl can wave! It doesn't mean a thing." Paulina ran past them waving and wiggled her fingers at Danny. Danny faked a smile and wave back, "Uh," Paulina beckon him with her index finger, Danny turn away from her, about to run in a different direction. "dude; I gotta run."

"Go running, dude. See ya in Miss. Manson class" Tucker said he place a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Pretent her head is chopped off and in your hands, bro. Though I heard she's really good in the sheets. Maybe Paulina is worthy not to get her head chopped off."

"Yeah right! If she was," Danny watch Paulina bend down touching her toes her butt toward the guys, Danny shook his pushing the lust out."Miss Manson would my girl."

"Yeah tear dat aahhs ah!" Danny chuckle it was a say but it sound like 'tear that ass up'! Miss Manson was a beautiful lady in Casper College. Even at the age of 21 she passed; with a PHD was a cetified genis. Danny and Tucker said there goodbyes and Danny ran up to Miss Manson.

"Oh hello Daniel." Miss Manson sighed, her least favorite student. She just had to appily to Casper College as a math teacher.

"Hello Samantha." Danny said happily.

"Please Sam, hey, can you help by bring this backpack? I've got back troubles."Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure. But I'm need a little somethang somethang afterwards." Daniel wiggled eyebrows and Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Since you skipped, I let you stay here, since you have me next. I'll just email Coach R... and done!" Sam announce sitting in her chair and typing up the next lesson plans.

"Danny, may I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"You just did," Danny joked, "But what?"

"Well, you're a handsome guy," Sam said without looking up, "and you have real talent. I want to explore those talents, academically. I want to see you doing better in school; and I want to help you. So Saturday night, can you come to my house?"

"Like a date?" Danny asked smirking.

"Not a date. Will you?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow, finally looking at him.

"I'd love too but," Sam crossed her legs, not help that she wore a miniskirt seeing her red thong's strips on her hips. "it's a date."

"Is not." Sam glared.

"Say it or I won't come."

"You don't gotta come!" Sam snapped back and returning to her computer, typing to another teacher.

"Then I can't wait for our date." Danny smiled.

"Until then but now take your seat." Sam stood up and open her door letting her class in the room. In the middle of the lesson, Danny purposily hit Luster, Mikey's older brother, head, with a sharp pencil piercing through skin, causing him to bleed. Sam turn to Danny, who was smirking evilly and she frowned.

"Luster! You poor thing,c'mere!" Sam patted his back and kissed his forehead. She clean his wound and place a bandaid on it. He sat back down in his seat blushing.

"Danny, lunch detention!" Sam continue to show how to work out M=Y1-Y2 divided by X1- X2, Danny grin hard and silently highfived Tucker.

"Tucker, work this problem on the board please!" Sam said, "and stop highfiving mister Fenton; I need him to focus." The math problem was m=2 (2,3), Tucker wrote the equation plugging in the numbers Y=2(x + 2)+3, Y=2x+4+3, Y=2x+7,and he circle that answer.

"Basic stuff right?" Sam asked as half thee class nodded and the others stratched their heads.

"Valerie, partern with Luster. Tucker and Angie, Star and Mikey, Dash and Kwan, Jimmie and James,Katilyn and Blake and lastly Danny come up here and bring a chair."

"Hard to resist me, huh?" Danny asked

"Bite me." Sam rolled her beautiful eyes and Danny cocked his head to the side smiling.

"Where?" Danny asked and Sam slapped herself.

~~~~After Class~~~~~~

"I'm going to Sam's house this weekend." Danny grinned.

"Dude that's a guy name!" Tucker faked fear, and as if he was exposed he cover his private, "Stay away from my goodies."

"Sam, short for Samantha. Samantha Manson, _our teacher?_ She asked me out, she diggs me!" danny said popping his collar.

"Oh good with Ms. Manson; I started to think your man likes to be called women names before yall get into bed and..."

"Ugh! Gross Tucher" He slapped Tucker's head.

"Anyway when is this so called date?"

"Saturday."

"In two days? That early, dude, lucky!"

"I knoow." Danny grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-heart-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bit of smut in next chapter anyone wanna be my penpal? I need someone to talk review or PM me if you wanna

~Jimmie:)


	2. Chapter 2

Who missed me and my slow writing ass? I'm so sorry but school is hard! Especially since I'm chasing a mexican who claims he "don't like anyone at this school" yet he walks me to class once EVERY FREAKIN' WEEK SINCE HE KNOWN! ^-^ eh he'll be mine!

(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)

Danny looked at the address written on the index card. Miss. Manson must have tricked him! The house he found, wasn't a house but a mansion! It was painted black and the door was dark purple with a silver knob. Danny looked carefully to side to side before a blinding ring appeared around his waist, as the rings split he became Danny Phantom!

"Lets see if she really lives here." Danny whispers as he floated to the main bedroom. His jaw drop, "Sam?"

Sam was laying on the bed in an over sized shirt. A picture of him, in his ghost form, in her left hand. Sweat spread across her forehead as she growled. She lift her shirt up to see her womanhood, Danny saw that it was glistening. Danny turn invisible and sat on the bed watching intensely, this is probably his once in a life time opportunity see this side of Samantha. The lustful side of Samantha Manson. Samantha inserted one finger in herself and wiggled it around. Danny's mouth went dry, his hand itching to touch her.

'She's so sexy, don't touch her, don't touch her! Why did it have to be my picture?' Danny chanted in his mind. He was getting hard, all the blood is rushing to his member.

"GOD!" Sam screamed as she added in two more fingers. She was pushing them in hard with her teeth clench. The picture of him was discarded and crumble to the floor.

'Keep control, keep control. Okay, God, if there is a sign, show me!'Danny thought before he took his jumpsuit off and placed it under her bed.

"Ohhhhh Phantom!" Sam moaned. Her eyes closed, before she hit a high pitch noise.

'Thanks God.' Danny thought. He remove her hands from her wet holds. 'Sticky,' Danny thought before shrugging it off. He quickly shoved his index finger in her, all the way to the knuckle, and move in slow yet hard thrusts. Sam screamed and _tried_ to push the invisible force away. Danny became visible and never stop but just added another finger. Danny kept going feeling her walls starting to clamp around his finger. He pulled back and stared at her. She was breathing hard,

"Please keep going!" Sam was pleading him to go on! Danny snapped his finger and ecto-rope grew from the ceiling, he tied her up: one around her neck, each breast, thigh, and ankles. Sam raised an eyebrow but said nothing, she always like Phantom. She read ghost can't make babies unless one of the ghost will-ly gives up their powers and life. Phantom, walked over to her pussy and spread the lips apart and inserted his tongue around her nub still fingering her away. She melowand squeal his name, she started to playing with her own breast and scream.

* * *

><p>"DANNY! DANNY! DANNY!" Sam scream.<p>

"Uh whaa?" Danny asked raising his head off the desk.

"Mister Fenton this is your math class," Sam announced,"Please stay awake and stop groaning. You're exciting the young women in here." Samantha turn her back and continue to write on the chark board.

He was dreaming.

_A wonderful naked Sam dream_,Danny thought_, today's friday I'll see her torommow anyway_.

It's short! I was feeling smutty! I told you the next chapter is smutty and it is. I'm writing from the guy's view so ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. HOW I DO? And I have people I need to talk to... Any more penpals?

~Jaded Jimmie


	3. Meeting a not to happy Phantom

**Back to entertain! :D So who missed me? Hehehe so here the next chapter only 742 words**

**Date:12-28-11**

* * *

><p>Daniel flew to the address written on the card, just as he daydream. The house was still as he imagine, he wanted to do what he did in the daydream, which was to watch her touch herself and then touch her. His finges ached to caress the soft skin of his teacher, his heart sped up when he push the door bell and shortly hearing a <em>"Coming."<em>

Sam open the door with a brown skin baby on her hip. Sam wore a purple no sleeve tee with a black, tight, miniskirt. Miniskirt meaning it stop midthigh, then fishnets follow by high ankle boots. Her hair was down and fame her pretty face with her lips colored purple, Danny really wanted to kiss it off. The baby babbled and looked up at Sam with wide icy blue eyes.

"Hey." Danny whispers.

"Hey, come on in. I'm currently babysitting for my friend." Sam whisper back, moving out the way so Danny would enter.

Danny sat down on her beautiful black couch with dark purple throw pillows. Sam grabbed a bright red dump truck and pushed it over to the baby. The baby stood up with both hands on the truck and manor it around the room infront of them.

"Who's baby is that?"Danny asked as he watched the baby pick up a small remote and babble into it.

"My friend Angie's, you'know in your math class?" Sam asked as the baby wobble to Sam and held the ''phone'' to her ear. He smiled and wobbled happily back to his truck.

"Angie was pregnant?" Danny asked. Sam gave a short explanation on Angie's ex and her baby boy. Sam bend over to pick up the baby showing yet, another, pair of strings of her red throng. She walked over to the door just as the bell rung, Angie came and hug Sam to say thank you, and with that, they left.

"Bye Ni'angelo!" Sam scream after the baby.

"So let's get to work!" Sam said smiling as she took out text books and the two worked.

* * *

><p>They worked for two hours, now they were sitting happily on the couch. A news report came on showing the cute Lance Thunder. Lance blonde hair was sleek back and his million smile.<p>

"Lance Thunder here to say: Phantom is still causing havoc in Amity Park." Lance announced, "So far he's burn down Casper High and some apartment buildings in the northeast. We're dealing with one sick bastard. What?" Lance asked into his ear piece.

"Lancer you can't say bastard on the air!" A voice came in, probably the carmea guy.

"How about bitch?" Lance asked

"Wow,"Sam sighed, "That's a shame."

"What is?" Danny asked as Phantom picture appear on the screen.

"He's so hot," Sam admitted bluntly clearing talking about Phantom, "And he's a king in the Ghost Zone why mess it up here?"

"Maybe humans did him wrong."Danny said with a grim expression, "And he's looking for a bride."

"Really?" Sam laughed, "How would you know?"

"I have my ways, Sammy." Danny said smiling cheekily.

"Its Sam." Sam corrected.

"I have to run," Danny said walking toward the door, "Seeya soon, Sammy."

And with that statement, Daniel Fenton left.

* * *

><p>"Samantha? Are you a woke from you utter slumber?" A cold, deep, vibrant voice asked.<p>

"Whaa?" Sam asked rubbing her eyes. She snuggled closer into her comforter, drifted back to her dark slumber. Her periwinkle eyes jotted open when she felt icy cold finger stroke her thighs. Her hand wrapped tightly around the wrist of Phantom, his green eyes ablazed. And he _did _**_not _**look pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>Short still but I'll have a long chapter later, We met PHANTOM! EEEEEEEPPPPP! :D<strong>

**Review because the next chapter is all about answering the reviews and PhantomxSam.**

**~Jaded Jimmie Productions**


	4. Move in? Short with AN

Author note: Fanfiction is deleting M rated stories tomorrow. Um I pray they won't delete this story. I've really worked hard on this but here's the next chapter get it in while you can

* * *

><p>"Phantom!" Sam gasp. Phantom noticed she wasn't screaming nor was she clinging on him.<p>

"That is the name of my being Samantha." Phantom said slowly crawling toward her. Sam breathing hiked as he place a cold, gently kiss to her knee. Phantom hand trailed up her pale arm leaving a trail of goosebumps. Sam shivered as his lips found hers in a slow, longing kiss. Sam closed her eyes as he leaned in and kiss her neck. His left hand grabbed her thigh and his right tickled its way down her back. Sam gasped and whine as he snapped at the sensitive skin.

"What are you doing?" Sam groaned in pleasure.

"That is not you place to worry my dear Samantha." Phantom whispers as he disappear.

"What the hell just happen?" Sam asked as she stood up. Sam rubbed her temples and decided to go on a late night jog. Sam put on some jogging pants and jogged out side after gathering her long hair into a ponytail. She walked quietly out her home and started jogging down the street.

* * *

><p>"True beauty," Phantom whisper as her follow Sam's pace invisibly. He grinned a plan forming into his dark, twisted brain as he flew into an alley and turn into Daniel Fenton.<p>

"Sam!" Danny screamed before matching her pace.

"Oh hi Danny." Sam said as she slowed down.

"Having fun jogging Mrs. Fenton?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"That'll never happen," Sam muttered under her breath, "why are you jogging anyway?"

"When I see the hottest girl in the world I follow her," Danny said as they stopped, "even though you don't seem to be into me like I feel toward you."

"Daniel look,"Sam said with her hand on her hips, "I'm your teacher not a student. That's all we can be, no friends with benefits, no fuck buddies, no anything."

"How about this," Danny said walking up to her and holding her form tightly against him, "we can date secretly. I know you love this."

Danny lips consumed Sam's as he ravishes hers. His hands around her waist as he tilted his head to get better access into her mouth. sam stood there moaning slightly as Danny's hands slowly grabbed her ass. Danny smiled into the kiss and removed his hands and replace them to her face to hold her steady. Sam arms wrap around his neck as he kissed her. She return the kiss more eager than he started. Sam fingers tangle themselves into his hair, as he push her form even more tightly to his.

Sam pulled away from the kiss and did something that made her regret later.

"Move in with me Danny."

* * *

><p>Okay its short because fanfiction is suppose delete this stories and I don't want to waste time on something only for it be deleted.<p>


	5. Deal!

Danny grin as he ran off. Sam didn't know what to do. Then it hit her, she asked Danny to move in with her. What was she thinking? Before anything else happen, she fainted.

When she reawaken she notice she was in her bed. She smile all that was a dream. Then something beside her sifted and Sam frozen. It groan before turning over and wrapping an arm around her waist. It snuggled into her chest before relaxing. Sam knew that black hair anywhere; part of her didn't want to move and just snuggled back. The other part of her wanted shove him of her bed. The second choice one.

"You wanna play? I'm game." His said smoothly. He woken up a while ago.

Sam was shocked into silence as Danny kissed her. Danny used one hand to skimmed his fingers up and down her back. Using the other hand he fazed off her top. Sam notice that part and screamed.

"What are you?" She shuddered.

"Didn't I once told you I was looking for a bride?" Danny asked playing with her bra straps. Then it hit her.

Her failing math student Daniel Fenton was the victorious mass murder Danny Phantom. Sam struggled out his grip. Danny didn't blink as he flexed his index finger and made a bondage. He licked the valley of her breasts before taking her bra off.

"I won't rape you. I want to taste you." Danny said flicking her pink bud with his thumb, "and touch you."

Sam let out a small moan as he hungrily nursed himself. Danny gripped the breast, gently squeezing. He sucked harder and hard to the point where Sam slapped her hips into his. Danny groan then turn to the other breast giving it the same love and attention. Sam looked at her breast that was sore, the pink bud was now dark red with angry red finger markings on the bottom. Sam shuddered again as he growled.

"Sit up straight!" He commanded as Sam comply. Who don't love a man who can take charge? "Legs in the air!"

One hard slap to the butt, " You need your sexy ass beat for those throngs."

Shouldn't she be mad and not arouse? Another hard slap to the butt. Forget anger, she's too aroused. Danny growled feeling his pants getting too tight. He bit her butt as she hissed in pleasure, why is she so freakin' sexy?!

"So many nights I dreamt of pleasuring you senseless. But I couldn't have you, you didn't want me. I need you so bad. Once you ask me to move in with you, I couldn't help myself. Why are you so damn sexy?"

"Why me? Why not Paullina?" Sam asked her voice low and husky. Danny shivered with desire.

"Why give up something so beautiful and long lasting for something that can't keep it's legs closed. You're smart, sexy, beautiful, independent, sassy, and those lips." Danny said before claiming them. The kiss was hot and passionate, claiming she belong to him.

"Phantom I hate to interrupt you," a knock at the door said, " but we have a small human invasion and master Tucker is infornt in the line of fire."

"Dammit Tucker! Can't you let me pleasure my woman in peace?" Danny growled. "I'll be back."

When he disappeared, Sam shuddered how dare him! Turning her on and not completing the job? She'll worry about that later. Now she needs a plan to get free.

"I don't know why he wants you so." A voice said obviously female. Distaste smothered her voice.

"Huh?" Was Sam only answer. There she was lying on her bed; wrists stuck to the head board with ectoplasmic goop, top and braless and only chad in her pair of red throngs. This isn't how she aspect to met people.

"If I could, I make him fall inlove with me. My magic can't produce love." The woman growled. Sam study the woman before her. The had green skin with silky black hair. _Almost like Shego_, Sam thought smiling. She had on a long blue skirt and a small top that showing her stomach with Egyptian jewelry on her body. She was really pretty.

"I don't want to be here. I want to escape." Sam whispered drily.

"Promise to leave and never come back?" She asked Sam. What girl wants to run away from Phantom's advantages?

"I wouldn't walk here in willingly." Sam said.

"Phantom's not the one to mess with. We have to plan for this in two weeks. He'll be attending a meeting then. It'll give us enough time to free you but once I get you to the realm of Earth, you must make two wishes."

"What wishes?" Sam asked with a clipped eyebrow raised.

"A wish to ease his memory and another to move you into a different time zone. I'll even allow you to pick a date. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Sam said smiling. In two weeks, she'll be free.

But, do she want to be free?

* * *

><p>So there's an update I been working on this all week plus taking my final exams. I'm proud of my self thank you all the reviewers and readers. Hope this pleases you for now. CAN ANYONE GUESS THE GHOST?<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but to do own a cupcake business at school XD


End file.
